


【Evanstan】Pony（包老师歌单激情操作引发的PWP）

by Hulklyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulklyu/pseuds/Hulklyu
Summary: 一发短小的pwp小破车梗来自包老师激情添加骑♂乘小黄歌《Pony》的骚操作以及那个奶声奶气说Happy Birthday的视频_(:з」∠)_祝大家食用愉快- by 哈克（ooc见谅）- 祝世界上最好的桃老师生日快乐





	【Evanstan】Pony（包老师歌单激情操作引发的PWP）

今天上午，Sebastian往他的歌单里添加了一首歌。

不是说有多么喜欢这首歌，只是对于习惯用歌单来记录心情的他来说，这首歌真的再适合现在不过了。

这段时间Sebastian去了新加坡参加采访，出席了YSL的秀，还完成了GQ杂志的拍摄工作。所以当全世界跑的他在13号凌晨出现在Chris面前时，Chris脸上露出了无法掩饰的惊喜。

因此，接下来急促的亲吻和拥抱，以及跌跌撞撞摔到床上这一系列动作，都顺理成章。

Sebastian的嘴唇红红的，笑起来嘴角会像小猫一样勾出一个向上的弧度，而他又该死地是个喜欢笑的人。Chris一直很喜欢这一点，面对Sebastian的笑容他没有半分抵抗力。他伸出舌头仔细地描绘Sebastian嘴唇的线条，然后撬开对方的牙关，与那条湿湿软软的舌纠缠在一起，后者因为他有些粗暴的动作而从鼻腔里挤出不满的哼声。但是Chris根本就不在乎，他有段时间没见到这个世界上最甜的小孩了，寿星想吃糖了。

Chris扶在Sebastian腰后的手开始不安分地往上游走，伸进对方白天拍摄穿着的西服下端摩挲着腰际裸露的皮肤，然后他惊讶地发现自己的情人在西服下面根本没有穿任何衣服。

老天，白天那条ins story已经够诱惑了。Chris没有官方Instagram账号，但是他有用来关注Sebastian的小号。当他刷出那条短短十几秒的快拍时，他的注意力完全被Sebastian外套下露出的软软鼓鼓的胸肌，和乳沟前那条项链所吸引了。有那么一秒，他甚至想魂穿那个理发师。他很不好意思承认，但他当时几乎立马就硬了。

“我想你肯定喜欢我这个样子。”Sebastian露出了计划得逞的表情，脸上带着调皮的小得意。

他得到了Chris更加猛烈的吻作为回应。在他觉得自己快要喘不过气来时，Chris终于放开了那张已经红肿的嘴，将他敏感的耳垂含在嘴里，再一路从脖子吻下胸前。

Sebastian的胸部一向很敏感，他以前穿着简单的T恤在健身房锻炼时，乳头都会因为和布料频繁的摩擦而挺立，任何贴身一点的衣服都会将他胸肌的形状勾勒出来。因此这次，西服那有些挺括的布料加上一路奔波，他的乳尖早就充血坚硬了。Chris轻而易举地将Sebastian一边胸前红红的肉粒含进嘴里，用舌尖撩拨挑逗，另一只手也没有冷落剩下那边，忽轻忽重地按揉着。

Chris能感觉到对方的乳头在自己嘴里变化着形状，几下吮吸就让身下人不自觉地哼出了声。

他真是爱死Sebastian这幅模样了。

Chris的下体已经硬得发疯了，他一边亲吻Sebastian的前胸一边伸手抓住了床头柜的KY。是的，他和他的Seb一直用这个牌子的润滑油，而这个调皮的小坏蛋竟然在脱口秀上说了润滑油的事。他就爱在公众面前说些会让人们发疯的话，有意无意地透露些让人浮想联翩的消息。

Sebastian也硬了，后穴在Chris对他又吸又舔时不断收缩着，迫不及待想得到慰藉，不论是舌头还是手指，只要有东西填满就好。所以在Chris沾满润滑油的手指插进去时，他奶声奶气地发出了长长的一声“嗯——”。

Chris又加了一根手指，三根手指在Sebastian的甬道里缓慢地抽插着。Seb真的太紧了，他这样想，因为那个小口不断收缩着，在他快抽离时有些留恋地想要吸住他的手指。Chris的手指甲一直剪得很干净，圆圆的很适合做开拓工作。他尽可能地往里伸，润滑油和黏糊糊的液体从指根流下，直至手腕。

“该死的，Chris……我受不了了……”

Sebastian费力爬起来，翻身到Chris身上，然后飞快地脱下了Chris下半身还穿着的所有布料。在他脱下Chris内裤时，那根坚硬灼热的东西差点扇到他脸上。

“嘿，宝贝，好久不见……”

Sebastian抬起眸子，用他灰绿色的眼睛看了一眼Chris，然后亲了亲手中青筋凸显的肉棒，伸出舌头舔掉了顶端渗出的液体。他将整根阴茎都吞入口中，那被Chris称赞过无数次的线条分明的下颚更加清晰地显示出了好看的转折和线条。Chris不像美国队长那样打过血清，但他的性器尺寸也依然不容小觑。所以努力地吞吐了几次后，口水便从Sebastian合不拢的嘴里流出来，让Chris的下体看起来亮晶晶的。

“老天……哦……”

Chris闭上眼睛，按着Sebastian的头开始往他嘴里抽送。Sebastian拍杂志时刚剪了头发，短短的头发茬让他手心痒痒的，但又像一只毛绒绒的小熊。Sebastian喉咙里发出了淫糜的水声和有些吞吐不下的干呕声，眼睛也开始有生理性泪水，可怜巴巴地抬眼看着Chris。

这实在是太性感了，Chris再也按耐不住，把那根已经硬得不行、沾满了自己爱人口水的性器从Sebastian嘴里抽出来，后者几乎是立刻跨坐到了自己身上。两人都迫不及待要开始一场激烈的性事了。

“插进来，Chris……我等不及了……”

Chris扶着Sebastian的腰，将阴茎对准那个已经被充分扩张的小穴，然后让对方缓缓地坐下。这视觉冲击实在是太强烈了，他可以清楚地看到自己的性器顶开那个洞口，慢慢地插进去，最后没入Sebastian丰满柔软的臀部。几乎是同时，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

“Seb你实在是太紧了……”

Sebastian没有回答，他开始主动地上下动作。骑乘这个姿势让对方的肉棒几乎是整根没入自己的甬道，已经有一段时间没有这种被完全填满的感觉了，他快乐得有些想叫出声。被Chris的手指和润滑油开拓过的肉穴又湿又软，紧紧地包裹着那根坚硬的异物。臀肉和对方的大腿根不断拍打撞击着，发出清脆响亮的声响。

他的动作越来越大，床也跟着开始吱呀晃动。Chris挺起腰胯，配合着自己身上的人上下动作，阴茎越来越狠地冲撞进那个紧致柔软的肉穴，速度逐渐加快。Sebastian的欲望也随着两人的动作上下甩动，拍打在Chris的腹肌上，他终于控制不住自己叫出了声，酥麻的快感和有节奏的撞击让他的呻吟断断续续。

“嗯……嗯……啊……“

Sebastian下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他不知道这个习惯性动作在Chris眼里有多么诱惑。

Chris抱住Sebastian的腰部，将更多叫声堵在了对方的嘴里。他近乎贪婪地舔着Sebastian的嘴唇，吮吸着他的舌头，将自己的津液和他的混合在一起，连成一丝亮晶晶的线。还不够，他想，这么甜这么诱惑的人一辈子也亲不够。

Sebastian也很喜欢Chris在床上的表现，永远懂得自己想要什么，知道如何恰到好处地撩拨自己，而且老天，看看他的肌肉和那根性器。他时常觉得自己拥有世界上最棒的伴侣。

“唔……你还没给我说生日快乐呢……”

Chris突然放开Sebastian的嘴，带着些坏笑说道，后者现在简直一塌糊涂，还未闭上的嘴沾满了津液。

“嗯……Happy……啊……”

他根本就没有说完一句话的机会，因为自己的情人实在是坏透了。当他说出一个词时故意地顶了他一下，突如其来的攻势让他后穴一阵收缩，更别说Chris此时又低头含住了他充血的乳尖。

“继续啊，你还没有说完呢……”

Chris含糊地从嘴里挤出这句话，同时还继续对Sebastian的前胸一阵吮吸揉捏，下身也完全没有停止动作。

“Happy bir……啊……”

又是猛地一顶，他后穴里一个敏感的地方被狠狠摩擦过，止不住地一阵哆嗦，将Chris的阴茎紧紧吸住，差点让故意使坏的Chris缴械投降。后穴已经被插得柔软不堪，各种液体从那里流出来，让Chris不断抽送的性器也水淋淋的。这种感觉舒服得要命。

事实上，Sebastian根本没能将这句生日祝福说出口。Chris真是爱透了自己的Seb说话时那股奶气，每次在他说出一个词时就顶撞一下，于是Sebastian一直断断续续地咕哝着，还夹杂着各种呻吟。这种刺激Chris根本就受不了，他翻身将Sebastian压在身下，疯狂地将自己的阴茎在对方被操红的穴口不断抽插。他可以从上往下清楚地看见整个过程，甬道里嫩红的穴肉随着他的动作被小幅度地带出来又插进去。Sebastian的大腿根部已经开始哆嗦了，整个人陷在柔软的床上毫无保留地承受着Chris的进攻。

Chris的动作越来越快，不自觉地低声发出短促的呻吟。他真好奇Sebastian的后穴在经历了这么久的抽查后为什么还能这么紧，就像一张嘴不断吞吐吮吸着自己的老二。他手指几乎要掐进Sebastian的臀肉，红色的指印逐渐成形，进行最后的冲刺。

“啊……Chris……我……“

当他那股精液喷进Sebastian的小穴时，身下的人也在猛烈的攻势下射了出来，把Chris的腹部弄得黏糊糊的。Sebastian已经整个人瘫软在床上，甬道仍然一伸一缩地吸着Chris尚未软下来的阴茎。Chris退出来时，白色的浊液也缓缓地从发红的洞口流了出来。

他俯身吻住Sebastian已经红肿的嘴唇，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭自己的爱人。

“所以你还是没有说完那句话呢。”

“……Happy birthday，Chris！”

被吃干抹净的小熊有些无奈地看着坏笑的大金毛，奶声奶气地说着，又露出了标志性的微笑，嘴角的弧度刚刚好。

 

——生日快乐，我爱你。  
——谢谢你，全世界最甜的小孩。

Fin


End file.
